Cellular mechanisms of ocular immunologically mediated disease are being studied in animal models of experimental autoimmune uveoretinitis. In vivo functional long-term T cell lines and T cell clones are developed and maintained in vitro from lymphoid organs of experimental animals immunized with uveitogenic ocular proteins. The phenotype and functional properties of these cells, as well as their interaction with ocular resident cells are being studied. The goal of these studies is to identify the immunoreactive cells and mediators as well as the pathogenic mechanisms involved in the intraocular inflammatory process.